zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/John Dalton
Pending Points *'Minor:' 4 *'Moderate:' 1 *'Major:' 2 Condition *'Verified:' 07/23/2012 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 0+21/24 **'Stamina:' 20/20 ***Regen: 11/Day **'Mana:' 21/21 ***Regen: 12/Day Skills Attributes (217) *'Agility(+): '+38 **'Astra:' When attacking, grants a (Skill/2)% chance of dealing an additional Speed 3 attacks at +30 Lethality/+5 Wounds. Costs 5 Stamina. *'Endurance(++):' +30(0/11) **'Die Hard:' Allows to withstand an additional mortal wound. *'Mana(*):' +21(0/12) *'Athletics(+):' +20(3.5/9) *'Stamina(+):' +20(1/9) *'Perception(++):' +18 *'Charisma(*):' +16 *'Willpower(++):' +15(0/9) *'Reading(+):' +12(1/7) *'Learning(*):' +12(0/9) *'Training(++):' +8(1/6) *'Strength(+):' +7(1/5) Combat (104) *'Sword Training(+):' +39 **'Parry:' Grants a (Skill/2) bonus to defense rolls against melee attacks. *'Firearm Training(*):' +21 *'Pistol Training(+):' +20 *'Blade Training(++):' +10(2/7) *'Armor Training(+):' +10(0/6) *'Melee Training(*):' +2 *'Staff Training(+):' +2 Magic (61) *'Lightning Element(++):' +30(0/14) **':' *'Light Element(*):' +16 *'Air Element(++):' +7 *'Space Element(*):' +4(1/6) *'Creation Element(*+):' +3 *'Soul Element(*+):' +1 Psy-Techs (11) *'Teleport(*):' +7 *'Empathy(*):' +4(1/6) Leadership (20) *'Tactics(++):' +20 Constructive (97) *'Computers(=):' +52 **'Eye In The Sky:' Allows the influence and upkeep of (Skill/10) sensor/technical devices without having to maintain the equipment to do so. **'Cyberkinesis:' Unlocks "Cyber Element" magic, treated as a skill at +(Skill/2); allows for the influence of cyberspace without a computer and 'enchant' (upgrade) electronics with the proper focus. *'Electronics(+):' 20 *'Mechanics(++):' +18 *'Cooking(+):' +10 *'Ammunition(+):' +2 *'Firearms:' -5 Knowledge (52) *'Metaphysics(*):' +29(3/14) *'Technology(++):' +16 *'Chemistry(++):' +5 *'Japanese Culture(=):' +2 Recreational (10) *'Video Games(=):' +10 Survival (10) *'Traceless(^+):' +10(1/6) *'Packrat(+):' +5 *'Foraging(+):' -5 Vehicles (10) *'Driving(++):' +10 Uniques (27) *'Mimic(*):' +12 *'Lucky Break(*):' +10(1/8) *'Protagonist(Z):' 5(7/39) Affinities Affinity *'Drake Higgins:' +24/+0/+6 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +15 *'Erik Johnson:' +12 *'Silians Lancastor:' +12 *'Alan Dalton:' +11 *'Shara Lopez:' +10 *'Tracie Stern:' +9 *'William Peluso:' +6 *'Atomsk:' +6 *'Damien:' +5 *'Hero Hikara:' +5 *'Karisa Minton:' +5 *'Kiyo:' +5 *'Thomas Harris:' +5 *'Tobias Andiron:' +5 *'Alice Calina:' +4 *'Amber Woods:' +4 *'Enix:' +4 *'Jack Sartell:' +4 *'Mitzi Soma:' +3 *'Alice Kepler:' +2 *'Chris Rodfield:' +2 *'Grig Williams:' +2 *'Lauren Jackson:' +2 *'Maxwell Bennett:' +2 *'Monk:' +2 *'Oliver Hunter:' +2 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +2 *'Vulpes:' +2 *'Addy:' +1 *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +1 *'Cathrine Richards:' +1 *'Houston:' +1 *'Jennifer Anderson:' +1 *'Jim Marks:' +1 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 Flaws *'Hard of Sight' **- Items Equipment *'Head:' Modified(*) Soldier Helmet **'Eyes:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Aural Spectrofocals *'Body:' Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie *'Back:' Empty *'Hands:' Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves *'Belt:' Empty *'Feet:' Good(+) Combat Boots *'Bag:' Travel Bag *'Bag:' Lightly Enchanted(*) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant) *'Accessory:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Lunar Crystal *'Accessory:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Player Pin Weapons *''Fulgurant'' (Well Enchanted(*+) Longsword): 45/2/+15; 10/10 Mana **Enchantment: Storm Affinity (+5 Lightning/Wind) **Special: Storm Slash - Allows ranged attack at -10 lethality and +5 Accuracy. Costs 2 Mana. *''Feminus Ignis'' (Modified(*) SPAS-12): 40/2/+10(+15); 5/5 Mana; 12 Gauge (3 Units) **Enchantment: Nuke Affinity (+3 Fire/+3 Nuclear) **Attachment: Red Dot Sight (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 8 Round Tube Mag (8/8) **Special: Solar Shot - Charges weapon for -20 Lethality, +10 Accuracy, and +1 AoE. Requires 1 turn charge and 5 mana. *'Modified(*) Colt M1911A1:' 55/2/+10; .45 ACP **Attachment: Silencer **Special: - *'Improved(++) Custom Bren Ten:' 50/2/+10; 10mm Auto *'Improved(++) M4A1:' 50/3/+15(+20); -5 Recoil; 5.56x45mm NATO **Attachment: Red Dot Sight (+5 Accuracy) **Special: Full Auto - Can fire at AoE 5 for 10 bullets. *'Good(+) M249 SAW:' 55/3/+5; 5.56x45mm NATO **Special: AutoFire - Can change Speed 3 in to AoE 5 at 10 bullets a round Equips *'Modified(*) Soldier Helmet:' +20 Lethality Resistance, -5 Perception, 3 Accuracy; ignores the first head wound in battle. Stacks with one "eye" item. **Special: Tinfoil Hat - Add Lethality Resist to defense against mental effects. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Aural Spectrofocals:' Grants +10 to Sight checks; Reduces innate sight penalties by 15. **Special: Aura Sense - Detect magical items and people with at least 10 Mana; +15 to Perception checks when either is being searched for. *'Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie:' +25 Defense, -5 Mobility **Enchantment: Light Affinity (+15 Light) **Special: Light Shaper - Takes half damage from light; boosts Light Affinity. *'Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves:' +5 to Magic/Shotguns. Ignores the first arm wound in battle. **Special: Buckcasting - An additional +10 to using magic on a shotgun. *'Lightly Enchanted(*) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant):' Can carry a sword without taking a slot. **Special: Mana Overflow - *'Good(+) Combat Boots:' +5 Traction/Unarmed attacks; ignores the first leg/foot wound in battle. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Lunar Crystal:' +5 to Lightning/Chaos/Lunar magic **Special: Call of the Wild - On the week of a full moon, this can be invoked; Mana, Strength, and Athletics increase +10, but for every 2 rounds active, -5 Stamina drain. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Player Pin:' +5 Willpower **Special: Mind Noise - Allows use of Telepathy at +5. Magazines *'12-Gauge Shells' (x7) *'Extended Bren Ten Magazine:' 13/19 e *'Extended Bren Ten Magazine:' 19/19 *'M1911 Magazine:' 4/7 e *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 98/200 e *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 200/200 Consumables *Snack Cakes *Art Pencils *Magnet *Blue Mana Pill (22s) Ammunition *'.45 ACP rounds' (x33) *'10mm Auto rounds' (x7) Accessories *'(+)zPhone v2.101' **'Mod:' Eye in the Sky Books *'Journal' *'Awesome(*) ''Basics of Magic Research II:' (Thick Educational Magic Instructional Book) -10 Bonus, 40 Successes (Skills must be +1 before taking successes from this book) **'Special:' Cross Element Research II - For Every element you have, 10 free successes to the Tier 2 Element of your choice Tools *'Awesome(*)Laptop:' **'OS:' (*+) Relevant OS (+7 Computers) ***'Special:' Adaptive User Preferences - Grants +1 check for every 2 hours of work **'Special:' Save States - Minimum Failure DC on Computer checks is reduced by 15. *'Weapon Case''' *'Travel Pack' *'Neural Command Receiver' Book Records *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Melee Training: 0/40(44) **Blade Training: 35/40(43) **Sword Training: 0/40(8) Quick Rolls Combat *'Fulgurant:' +48 **'Storm Slash:' +53 *'Bren Ten:' +41 *'M1911A1:' +41 *'Feminus Ignis:' +41 **'Solar Shot:' +61 *'M249:' +26 *'Unarmed:' +8 *'Defense:' +31 (+15 Parry vs Melee) **'Armor:' 51 (+15 Parry vs Melee) Magic *'Lightning:' +34 *'Light:' +22 *'Air:' +17 Computers *'Satellite Usage:' +74 *'Hacking:' +61 (To be Fixed) *'Programming:' +54 (To be Fixed) *'Electronic Repair/Craft:''' +44 (To be Fixed) History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters Category:Characters